Holy Roller
"She's a beast alright, so stay out of my way!" :- Shane "Octane" O'Malley Tactical Analysis * Steam Roller: A huge steam powered motorcycle, the Holy Roller is slower than the other racers but much more resilient towards damage and being slowed down by obstacles . * Burnout: To gain a boost in speed and hinder racers behind it the Holy Roller can activate a huge oil fueled booster, leaving a trail of fire behind it. * Biker (non)-Violence: Other than its booster, the Holy Roller is unarmed. * I Like my Bike: Because he has a strong attachment to it, Octane O'Malley has no urge to modify his vehicle. Background The 1920's. Some parts of the world, the United States in particular, are experiencing a huge wave of prosperity. Other parts are not so lucky. With Ireland faring much more poorly, many of its citizens went to America, looking for a new and brighter future. Conor O'Malley, the smith in his village and the son of the towns catholic priest; left for the Wisconsin with his wife and two sons. With the money he had remaining, he bought what was left of a poorly run local Motorcycle company. Unable to get motorbikes to work properly; he sent a telegram home to his father in Ireland, who gave him the address of an old friend of his who lived not far away and told him to say who had sent him. After using parts bought from his Father's accomplice, Davey-Harlison Motorcycles managed to consistently outperform all its competitors and the O'Malleys became a success Brian O'Malley; Conor O'Malley's first son, help his father run the business from the age of 14, effectively took over by the age of 25, managed to turn a single workshop into a chain of factories around the country. Brian, as good a son as any father could want, made massive leaps forward. Pioneering modern motorcycle design, even today his designs are faster than their Japanese and more reliable than their Soviet competition. Using a low quality variety of Talon Steel (which is only marginally better than a regular steel, and very difficult to recognize as specially forged), Davey-Harlison Bikes have an edge over the others and are the preferred ride of bike enthusiasts everywhere. Shane O'Malley; Conor O'Malley's other son, meddling with organized criminals at 13, left home at 16, worked on and off as a runner and a getaway driver for almost every gang up and down the East Coast. His brother knew he was trouble, but was unable to keep him away from it. Despite his criminality, Shane was basically a good boy looking for thrills wherever he could find them. He still kept in touch with his brother, and called in occasionally for a new bike; but mostly stayed to himself, cruising up and down the coast on his heavily modified hog. Unlike his brother he stayed a Catholic and refused to do crimes which he considered overly immoral. Category:Units Category:Racers